God (theology)
God is a supreme deity in three major monotheistic religions and the father of Jesus. His arch-enemy is his son and former angel Satan. He is the bigger good of the Bible. Base Information God is the English name given to a singular being in theistic and deistic religions (and other belief systems) who is either the sole deity in monotheism, or a single deity in polytheism. God is most often conceived of as the supernatural creator and overseer of the universe. Theologians have ascribed a variety of attributes to the many different conceptions of God. The most common among these include omniscience (infinite knowledge), omnipotence (unlimited power), omnipresence (present everywhere), omni-benevolence (perfect goodness), divine simplicity, and eternal and necessary existence. God has also been conceived as being incorporeal (immaterial), a personal being, the source of all moral obligation, and the "greatest conceivable existent". These attributes were all supported to varying degrees by the early Jewish, Christian and Muslim theologian philosophers, including Maimonides, Augustine of Hippo, and Al-Ghazali, respectively. Many notable medieval philosophers and modern philosophers have developed arguments for the existence of God and in modernity against. God is known for his kindness towards his children and his fellow angels in Heaven and loves to have people praise him. God also gave man the knowledge to write The Holy Bible and teach the people his ways. Good deeds * Created Earth and all life on it * Shown many miracles * Is an enemy of Satan, the ultimate evil * Forgives all of the Earth's sins * Allows those who worship and have faith in Him to get to go to heaven, the most gorgeous and majestic place in all of creation * Freed the Israelites from slavery in Egypt and led them (via Moses) to their promised land, Israel * Gave Adam and Eve what would have been heaven had they not betrayed Him due to them being deceived by Satan, who took the form of a serpent * Saved the lives of millions * Allowed David's line to continue despite how evil it was * Allowing several civilizations such as Sodom and Gomorrah several chances to repent despite how sinful and carnal they were (though this failed, which resulted in God destroying those civilizations) * Countless more Battle with the devil in the end times, God never fights The Devil directly, because His Son fights Satan. Gallery God2.jpg|God God.png|Another artist's perception of God Morgan-freeman.jpg|Perception Of God (played by Morgan Freeman) in Bruce Almighty and Evan Almighty. God-1.png|God in South Park God (Simpsons).png|God in The Simpsons God2.png|God in Family Guy ImJbg.jpg|God in American Dad! God_tree.jpg|God in The Prince Of Egypt tlc-119.jpg|Jesus Christ sitting at the right hand of God. Category:Immortals Category:Important Category:Heroic Creator Category:Protectors Category:Evil exterminators Category:Leaders Category:Old Heroes Category:Inventors Category:Religious Heroes Category:Possessors Category:The Chosen One Category:Supreme Beings Category:Healers Category:Wise Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroes from the past Category:Omnipotents Category:Omniscient Category:Bigger Good Category:Stock Characters Category:Evil Imprisoners Category:Child Nurturer Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Serious Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Universal Protection Category:Theology Heroes Category:Force of Nature Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Harmonizers Category:Judges Category:Light Lord Category:Forgivers Category:Sage Category:Monarchs Category:Destructive Heroes Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Biblical Heroes Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Good Ruler Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Chaste Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Religion Category:Outright Heroes Category:Deities Category:Male Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Anti Hero Category:Inspiring Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Asexual Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Defenders Category:Fighter Category:Monster Slayers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Goal Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Paranoid Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Pure of heart Category:Big Good Category:Genius Category:Empowered Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Electrokinetic Heroes Category:Historical Heroes